Aversão
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Aquela chave inglesa continua sendo o pior pesadelo do Full Metal Alchemist. One shot. EdWin.


_Resumo: Aquela chave inglesa continua sendo o pior pesadelo do Full Metal Alchemist._

_Nota da autora: Resposta mais um dos temas do Mundo dos Fics. O tema dessa vez é 'Fobia'. Eu tinha escrito há um tempo já, mas não estava com muita coragem de publicar aqui, mas enfim, enquanto o capítulo de 'Nosso segredo' não sai, espero que se distraiam com esse mini fic. _

_Ah, outra coisa, eu não sei se já comentei no capítulo de 'Receita' ou de 'Segredo', mas criaram uma comunidade para mim no orkut e eu ficaria feliz com a participação de vocês xD Eu precisei criar um orkut novo também então quem quiser entrar na comunidade ou me add é só entrar no meu profile que os links estão lá. Boa leitura!_

**Aversão**

Ela sabia perfeitamente como amedrontá-lo. Logo ele. O grande Full Metal Alchemist que enfrentava qualquer desafio que encontrava pela frente. O alquimista que não media esforços nem ferimentos para conseguir recuperar o corpo do irmão que fora perdido por um erro seu. Não era preciso nem que ela falasse para que ele sentisse um grande receio, bastava que ela levasse uma das mãos até a caixa de ferramentas. Aquela maldita caixa de armas assassinas.

– Al, eu juro que se a Winry arrebentar a minha cabeça hoje a culpa vai ser sua! – Edward murmurou aborrecido, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e uma expressão de profundo desagrado no rosto.

– Você não quebrou nada dessa vez – Alphonse disse em seu costumeiro tom sereno. – Por que ela arrebentaria a sua cabeça?

– Ela não precisa de um motivo – Edward respondeu emburrado. – Não pode me ver que já tira aquela chave inglesa de algum lugar! – acrescentou mais irritado ainda, mas Al, ao invés de se solidarizar com o irmão, começou a rir. – Alphonse!

– Desculpe, Nii-san – o garoto armadura disse ainda rindo. – Mas é engraçado essa sua fobia.

– Que fobia? – Edward resmungou girando os olhos. – Eu não tenho fobia a nada!

– Claro que não – Alphonse falou em um tom fingido de concordância. – Só a uma chave inglesa e uma injeção!

Edward fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo. A casa amarela agora já estava no campo de visão dos dois, mas Ed não estava com a menor vontade de chegar logo. Não que não quisesse ver a garota que ali morava, mas só de pensar naquela 'arma' voando janela a fora para acertá-lo já sentia a cabeça doer.

"Winry é teimosa, nervosa, infantil!", o alquimista pensava irritado enquanto ainda listava mentalmente mais 'qualidades' para a garota. Ainda não conseguia entender como Al havia o convencido a ir até Rizembool. Segundo o mais novo precisavam de uns dias de paz, mas Edward achava que só o que iria conseguir eram dias tortuosos e torturantes!

– Eu não tenho medo da chave inglesa, nem de injeção e muito menos da Winry! – o Elric mais velho exclamou por fim.

– Claro que não – Alphonse disse balançando levemente os ombros. – Da chave inglesa e da injeção você tem fobia! E da Winry, você tem um amor secreto.

– Ficou doido? – Edward gritou mais vermelho que qualquer outra coisa. - Você não sabe como aquela arma assassina dela dói! – acrescentou quase que aos gritos, mas logo se arrependeu do que dissera. Não precisava que o irmão tivesse uma expressão humana para saber o que ele sentia. E Edward soube imediatamente que o magoou quando dissera aquilo. – Desculpe-me, Al, eu não queria...

– Você tem razão, Nii-san – Alphonse disse em um tom baixo. – Eu não posso sentir nada – e começou a se afastar em passos pesados.

– Al, espera, você sabe que eu não queria... – Edward tentou remendar o que havia feito, mas já havia feito a besteira. – Droga... – resmungou chutando uma pedra.

Por que sempre que ficava nervoso tinha que dizer alguma asneira? Sempre machucava as pessoas que eram importantes para ele. Mesmo sem querer dizia coisas que entreteciam Al, e quase sempre fazia Winry chorar.

Seguiu o irmão pensando em como pedir desculpas, mas assim que chegaram a porta da pequena casa, Den apareceu correndo e pulou em cima do Elric mais velho que foi ao chão.

– Certo – Edward resmungou tentando se livrar do cachorro. – Se não é a chave inglesa para me derrubar, é o Den que faz o serviço! – o cachorro latiu feliz.

– Ora, mas se não é o chibi – vovó Pinako falou parada na frente da porta da casa.

– QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE GRÃO DE FEIJÃO, SUA VELHA?! – Edward gritou fora de controle levantando de uma vez só, e fazendo com que Den caísse de lado. Vovó Pinako começou a rir enquanto murmurava um 'Não muda'.

– Bom dia, vovó – Alphonse disse simpático. – Nós vamos passar alguns dias aqui.

– O que foi que você quebrou dessa vez, Edward? – vovó Pinako perguntou desconfiada.

– Nada – o garoto respondeu virando o rosto.

– Nii-san anda muito irritado, vovó – Alphonse explicou sem se alterar. – Conversei com o Coronel Mustang e ele concordou que uns dias aqui seriam bons para ele.

– Contanto que ele e a Winry não derrubem a casa está tudo bem – vovó Pinako disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Por falar na maníaca por mecânica – Edward falou erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Onde ela está?

– Ficou trabalhando até tarde – vovó Pinako respondeu apontando para cima. – Pode ir até o quarto dela, ela já deve estar levantando. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para vocês.

– Eu ajudo, vovó – Alphonse disse indo atrás da senhora.

Edward encarou a escada que levava ao andar superior da casa pensando se realmente era uma boa idéia ir até o quarto de Winry. Ela iria recebê-lo com todas as ferramentas em punho.

– Eu não tenho fobia daquela droga de chave! – murmurou subindo as escadas dois degraus de uma vez. Quando chegou diante da porta dela, bateu levemente, mas não obteve resposta. Insistiu, mas mais uma vez nada. – Winry? – a chamou abrindo com cautela a porta do quarto. Entrou sem fazer barulho, e a viu dormindo na sua cama perto da janela. – Que garota desorganizada...

O quarto estava uma bagunça. Papéis, peças de auto-mails, livros, canetas, ferramentas. Inconscientemente Ed procurou pela chave inglesa, mas ela não parecia estar largada pelo chão. Aproximou-se, e sentou-se em uma ponta da cama. Winry dormia profundamente, a respiração lenta e compassada.

_"E da Winry, você tem um amor secreto",_ Edward balançou levemente a cabeça quando a voz de Al invadiu os seus pensamentos. Ele ergueu levemente a mão para tocá-la, mas antes que isso acontecesse Winry se moveu descobrindo parte do corpo, e revelando a chave inglesa que estava junto da garota.

– Por que você não pode ser como as outras garotas que gosta de ursinhos e coisas desse tipo? – Edward disse após fazer uma careta.

Só não percebeu que disse isso em um tom alto demais, e Winry acabou despertando. Ela piscou seguidamente parecendo não acreditar que Edward estava ali, mas no segundo seguinte percebeu que estava apenas com sua camisola.

– EDWARD ELRIC! – gritou alterada. E sem pensar duas vezes, nem dar chance para o garoto se defender, atirou a chave inglesa contra ele.

Definitivamente, aqueles dois não tinham jeito.

**FIM**


End file.
